Kayasha The Jewel Protector
by Kagome-Sama124
Summary: summary inside, but its rating is for any later chapters. k?


Chapter one- My Broken Tears /3

**(summary)**

**InuYasha and Kagome have a child named Kayasha who is hanyou, thanks to kag using the jewel to make herself one. did the jewel really dissapear, or is it inside the new protector, and could it be Kayasha? will love sprout between Kayasha and Shippou, or will it be Kayasha and Kohaku? **

_a feeling of numbness woke Kayasha up from her nightmare filled sleep._

_Numb._

_she felt this pain many times before, ever since her parents started fighting worse. sometimes her father would take it out on her, saying she was a useless person in this world, sometimes hitting her._

_oh god did she remember it._

_as you can tell, Kayasha Yamuta isnt the 'happiest' person in the world. Kagome Higurashi and InuYasha Yamuta are her parents. Kayasha bit back a sob wreching its way to her lips. she felt so useless sometimes. after all, she was only a hanyou. Kayasha remembered the stories of the mystical jewel called the Shikon No Tama, a mystical jewel her parents used to make her mother, a hanyou. her parents told her that the jewel didnt just simply 'dissapear'. it now lingers in the new protecter of the jewels body. _

_god how she wished she knew who it was._

_"Kayasha!!" she heard her mothers cry out to her. the young hanyou immedeatly ran to her mother down the hallway of their castle in the fudal era. before she reached her mother, she stared at her form in a 'body length mirror' her mother brought from her time. Kayasha was a tall girl for her 16 years of age, standing 6 feet 9 inches. a pair of black doggie ears sat proudly ontop her head, her hair itself was black with blue streaks, reaching 5 inches below her waist, currently in a long braid. Kayasha wore a haori like her fathers, finding kimonos disturbing and unconfortable, but hers was a deep black. the top was extremly tight, showing off her large breasts. 'damn i really got to get my mom to get me a new shirt..' she thought. for 125 lbs, she was fair looking. _

_"KAYASHA ANN!!" her mother yelled. Kayasha ran down the hall and reached the dining area, sitting down at her chair. infront of her sat a cup of ramen. "MMM RAMEN!" Kayasha said as she immedeatly swallowed it all, biting back a cry of pain finding it very hot. today was the day Kayasha could go hunting. "Shippou! oh Shippou!" Kayasha yelled, looking for the kitsune. but the moment the words left her lips a body flung itself at her around her size, knocking her on the stone floor. "OW! you didnt have to slam into me shippou!" Kayasha looked at Shippou, who was her size, wearing the same outfit he wore as a child but larger. they giggled at their current posistion, rolling around on the stone floor of the dining hall, when a large yell was heard, it saying "YOU GAVE KAYASHA THE LAST RAMEN!?" and Kayasha and Shippou both knew it was InuYasha. they only said one thing as they began to run out of the hall. "RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!!!!!" within two seconds of Kayasha running she was tackled by her father, Shippou screaming "EVERY MAN FOR HIMSELF!!!" running out of the house. "HI DADDY!" Kayasha said a little too chipper. InuYasha responded with an evil comment "you know if you eat the last ramen..you have to go with Kagome to get more..." and he smirked evily._

_"NOOOOOO!!!!" Kayasha screamed in terror. Kagomes house in the future was utter torture to go to. her family would always be touching your ears, Souta always grabbing onto you and never leaving you alone, and the smells inside the city were so horrible it took all Kayashas will-power not to throw up last time she went. Inuyasha just smirked at his daughter and sent her to her mom to tell her the news._

__

_Authors note-hey this is my first story, be gentle. i made the first cxappie short to figrue out if you want me to continue. p.s the policy on lemons is stupid. it says on the heading of :Unleash your imagination and free your soul which is basically saying we should write what we want to write. i prove my point here. 5 reviews for another chappie!_


End file.
